Cuddy's Serenade
by Ana Souza
Summary: Ambos se amavam, mas jamais assumiam tal sentimento. Porém, depois de uma longa noite nada fácil, ambos se entregaram ao amor. Fic dedicada a Carol/Perve.


Era difícil de imaginar que um homem onde tudo o que fazia demonstrava sarcasmo, frieza, indiferença e falta de amor, pudesse ter um enorme talento e uma sensibilidade imensa para a música. Era incrível como ele conseguia colocar em uma única canção tudo aquilo que estava sentindo. Todos os sentimentos bons e os nem tão bons assim, que faziam questão de esmagar seu peito.

Tocar era um refúgio para sua alma tão desolada e ferida dentro daquele corpo mutilado por frustrações e vícios dos quais ele não conseguia se livrar. Como era sempre duro em suas atitudes e palavras, ele conseguia camuflar muito bem o homem maravilhoso que poderia ser se não fosse toda aquela tristeza que parecia estar acorrentada a ele, consumindo-o ao máximo, deixando-o sempre amargo. Trancando-o em um mundo de uma vida miserável e cheia de amargura.

Fora a música, apenas só mais uma coisa o deixava temporariamente longe de toda a sua infelicidade: o sentimento que ele tinha por Lisa Cuddy. Recusava-se assumir e compartilhar esse amor em sua vida real vivia-o apenas em seu mundo particular onde só existiam ele, o piano e a música.

A bagagem que ele trazia de experiências anteriores era pesada demais, sobrecarregando-o de sentimentos negativos e obscuros. Impedindo-o de abrir-se para viver algo novo, porém nem tão desconhecido assim.

E foi assim, na tentativa de ter seu grande amor mais perto, de demonstrar o que realmente sentia por aquela mulher que ele tanto admirava, e, na vontade de sempre que fechasse os olhos sentisse a presença dela ali — na mesma intensidade com a qual tocava o piano — ele fez uma linda canção intitulada "Cuddy's Serenade".

Um grito de alivio, uma declaração de amor ou apenas uma necessidade de falar sem que ninguém jamais o ouvisse, assim ele deu vida àquela canção. Ele não tinha a intenção de mostrá-la, nem a ela, nem a ninguém. Jamais imaginou tal bobagem, como ele mesmo pensava em relação a isso. A música foi feita para ela, mas era dele, apenas dele.

Não gostava de tocar na frente de ninguém, preferia dividir suas belas canções acompanhado de uma bebida junto com a sua solidão, angustias e tristezas que não eram poucas. Mas chegou um dia em que tudo foi diferente ao tocar "Cuddy's Serenade". Sentimentos, emoções, desejos... Tudo, tudo estava sendo diferente naquele dia.

A noite anterior a esse dia foi bastante intensa e difícil para ele e seu grande amor. Ele havia passado o dia inteiro sentindo dor na perna, e ela, seu grande amor, não suportava vê-lo daquele jeito: mais infeliz, cruel, irritado e descontando toda a sua dor em tudo e todos.

Decidido a se livrar do vicodin, estava tentando se desintoxicar e naquela semana ele vinha diminuindo as doses significativamente, até que, nesse dia ele não havia tomado nenhum comprimido. Por isso o motivo de sua dor na perna aumentar. Ele saiu mais cedo do hospital por não está mais suportando fingir que não estava sentindo aquela dor insuportável. Depois de um banho sentou no sofá de casa e tomou uma dose de whisky, enquanto encarava a garrafa do mesmo sobre a mesa de centro à sua frente.

Ela também o amava e todos sabiam disso. Estava preocupada com ele, foi até a sala do amigo que tinham em comum para tentar saber um pouco mais de como ele estava. Contou que havia ligado várias vezes para ele e o mesmo não atendia. O amigo de ambos havia feito o mesmo e também sem sucesso não conseguiu falar com ele. Aconselhada a ir até a casa dele, ela ao deixar o hospital foi até lá, queria saber se ele estava bem, e caso precisasse iria ajudá-lo.

Algumas batidas na porta e logo a mesma foi aberta. Ela o viu com uma aparência abatida, um pouco de suor em seu rosto e camisa, talvez provocado pela dor que já começava a ficar bastante insuportável. Entrou na casa a contragosto dele, sabia que ela estava ali para saber como ele estava e sua aparência o entregava. Ele estava muito mal.

Por diversas vezes ela o viu mandando-a embora, mas recusou-se e continuou ao lado dele. As crises das dores aumentavam cada vez mais, os vômitos aconteciam com freqüência e ela estava sempre lá, segurando-o pela mão. E passaram a noite toda assim, entre crises e mais crises, e ela o confortando com sua presença até a dor finalmente cessar.

Era madrugada quando ela o colocou no banho, sabia que ele iria se sentir melhor e que depois poderia finalmente dormir para descansar. Dentro do box o despiu de sua camisa enquanto ele a olhava com um semblante de um homem extremamente frágil. Ela estava exausta, mas não de cansaço, e sim, de sentimentos. Queria abraçá-lo, olhar em seus olhos e dizer que o amava. Queria poder passar a mão em sua face e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem, que ela nunca iria sair de seu lado. Estava sendo difícil segurar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos e lágrimas, essas que, ameaçavam cair a cada segundo.

Foi quando ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos e a beijou. A necessidade que ele tinha daquele beijo foi tamanha, que uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto. Ele envolveu seus braços no corpo dela e a abraçou forte, e ela não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas. Ficaram abraçados em silêncio por um bom tempo até que ele a despiu se despiu e tomaram banho juntos. Fizeram amor durante o banho e antes de dormir. O cansaço físico fez com que eles adormecessem.

Já era dia quando eles entregaram-se ao sono. Após algumas horas ele acordou. Ela ainda continuava dormindo. Ele deixou a cama e foi para o piano, tinha uma necessidade enorme de tocar "Cuddy's Serenade". Não conseguiu dizer que a amava enquanto faziam amor, ao contrário dela que repetiu por diversas vezes o quanto o amava. Acordada pelos leves acordes que vinha da sala, ela levantou e foi até o armário dele pegar uma camisa. Vestindo-a se direcionou para a porta e o som da canção a guiou para onde ele estava.

Encostada na parede do corredor o observou tocando. Seu semblante era calmo, luminoso e de uma serenidade que ela jamais o tinha visto daquela forma. Ao se aproximar ela o viu parar.

"Por favor, não pare por mim."

Ela falou temendo ter estragado aquele momento tão compenetrado no qual ele se encontrava. Ele a olhou em silêncio e pareceu hesitar em aceitar o pedido.

"Vou voltar para o quarto e te deixar mais a vontade."

Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso para esconder sua frustração. Ao dar as costas ele a segurou pela mão e ela voltou a olhá-lo.

"Eu nunca vou parar por você. Se estou aqui é porque continuei por você."

Ela se abaixou e o beijou levemente nos lábios. Ele a olhou e disse:

"Cuddy's Serenade"

Sem entender ela disse:

"O quê?"

"O nome da música. 'Cuddy's Serenade'."

Ela sorriu e ele começou a tocar novamente. Ela ficou frente a ele fazendo-o parar por alguns instantes. Colocou-se de joelhos entre as pernas dele e disse:

"Continue"

Ele assim o fez e a "Cuddy's Serenade" voltou a ser tocada. Ela começou a passar as mãos por seu tórax, desceu pelas pernas e foi em direção ao pênis. O acariciou por cima do short de pijama — que era a única coisa que ele trajava. Até que colocou as mãos dentro do short, capturando seu membro, esse que, já estava completamente duro. O masturbou por alguns segundos e logo o engoliu, colocando-o no fundo de sua garganta. Ele urrou num gemido de prazer e ela começou a chupá-lo cada vez mais forte. Ele foi se perdendo entre um acorde e outro, seus dedos já não acertavam mais as notas, até que ele se perdeu de vez ao gozar dentro da boca de sua amada. Ele a pegou pelos braços e a fez levantar-se. Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e olhando-a intensamente disse:

"Eu te amo"

E fizeram amor ali mesmo.


End file.
